Deux Coeurs
by Aranis
Summary: Si Temari revenait à Konoha après avoir fuit quelques années plus tôt et le revoyait, Lui, qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Et si le destin lui-même s'en mêlait ? Shika/Tema


**Titre** : Deux Coeurs

**Pairing** : Shikamaru/Temari

**Rating :** M

**Note** : Une petite fiction qui date de mes années lycée et de mes premiers lemons... Soyez indulgents please ! ^^'**  
**

* * *

**Deux Coeurs**

Assise sur les gradins du lycée de Konoha, Temari fixait intensément le dos du brun qui lui faisait face.  
Les cheveux coiffés en une sorte d'ananas, Shikamaru Nara dormait... encore aurait-elle rajouté jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps même si maintenant il n'était plus question de ça.  
La jeune femme blonde clôt un instant ses beaux yeux verts en repensant à cette scène bien particulière qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son attirance pour lui.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Il était tard, une heure moins le quart et Temari n'avait toujours pas mangé à cause de son atelier théâtre qui venait de se terminer. Serrant les poings, la jeune femme blonde frappa rageusement le mur qui lui faisait face et sursauta en rencontrant quelque chose... de fatalement plus mou que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue puisque, faute de mur, il s'agissait du torse absolument, fantasmatiquement musclé de...  
Levant la tête, elle manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire.  
« Nara ? »  
Le brun la regardait avec un air blasé, seul un sourcil levé témoignant de son incompréhension. Rougissant furieusement, elle fit un écart sur le côté, manquant de se faire renverser par un groupe de furies sortant à la suite de Sasuke Uchiwa, idole incontestée de tout le collège. Aussitôt Temari se raidit, se préparant physiquement à subir un choc avec Sakura et Ino qui ouvraient la marche en tête lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain enveloppée dans un univers de douceur... masculin.  
Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle était dans les bras du Nara qui s'était interposé entre elle et le groupe de furies dont la plupart gisaient maintenant au sol.  
Temari quant à elle venait de rater une respiration en sentant le souffle chaud du brun qui frôlait inconsciemment son cou et resta un instant enivrée par la sensation avant qu'il ne la lâche.  
Elle se retourna aussitôt, faisant face à Shikamaru qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire, lui faisant bizarrement monter le rouge aux joues avant qu'il ne fasse brusquement demi-tour sans prévenir.  
La blonde resta un instant incrédule avant de se raidir devant l'air furieux des groupies avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main, l'entraînant dans la cantine à sa suite.  
« T'as faim j'espère ? »  
Cette même phrase, prononcée à la fois dans son souvenir et la réalité suffit pour sortir la blonde de sa torpeur pendant que sa meilleure amie, Tayuya levait les yeux au ciel en se répétant.  
« T'as faim j'espère parce que sinon je vois mal comment réussir à avaler cette merde... »  
Baissant son regard émeraude vers les sachets de pique-nique qui leur avaient été _gracieusement_ fournis par l'école, Temari faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur.  
« Je t'échange ma salade à l'huile contre ton pâté de volaille au porc. »  
La rousse la fusilla du regard.  
« Crève ! »  
Apparemment, leur jugement sur la nourriture était partagé par les autres élèves car le bus ne fut bientôt plus rempli que par des ados dégoûtés tirant des tronches de six pieds de long.  
« Fait chier, vu le prix que payent nos parents on devrait au moins avoir droit à de la bouffe mangeable. Je demande même pas bonne mais mangeable. C'est trop dur ? »  
Temari soupira en reposant sa salade en boîte au fond du sachet et saisit son pain trop mou en songeant que le trajet risquait d'être long d'ici au lycée où leur classe avait été envoyé dans le cadre d'un projet de jumelage entre les lycées des deux grandes agglomérations voisines de Suna et de Konoha.  
Si la perspective d'un voyage de deux semaines avait aussitôt enchanté ses camarades, la blonde restait quant à elle plus circonspecte.  
Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé toutes ses années de collège à Konoha et était donc bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'existait pas de réelles dissemblances entre ce village et Suna. A vrai dire, certaines choses y étaient même moins supportables à l'époque.  
« Nous sommes arrivés, descendez en silence et calmement. »  
Bien entendu personne n'écouta le prof et aussitôt ce fut la ruée, chacun voulant être le premier à descendre pour rencontrer les occupants des lieux qui les accueillirent chaleureusement.  
« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as raconté ? Ils ont tous l'air très sympa ici ! »  
Tayuya lui souriait de toutes ses dents, bousculée par le remous provoqué par le rassemblement de tant de lycéens dans un si petit espace et Temari allait lui rétorquer qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences lorsque, en se retournant elle le vit.  
La même nonchalance, le même air blasé depuis trois ans.  
« Tiens, une tête connue ! » Brusquement, Temari se fit happer par une brune assez costaude dont les cheveux étaient attachés en deux macarons de chaque côté de sa tête et qui lui souriait. « Quand je pense que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis un an... Tu me reconnais au moins ? »  
Temari ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
« Comment aurais-je pu ne pas te reconnaître Tenten ? »  
La brune hocha la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
« Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi. »  
Elles étaient toutes les deux dans les bras de l'autre quand Tayuya réapparut brusquement, claquant aussitôt deux bises sonores sur les joues de la brune avant de se reculer pour la jauger un instant.  
« Tu dois être Tenten.  
- Tayuya ?  
- Exactement ! »  
Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire, permettant à Temari de se détendre. Elle s'était tellement angoissé quant à l'idée de faire se rencontrer ses deux amies et voilà que celles-ci s'entendaient à merveille.  
De toute façon c'était à prévoir, toutes deux avaient le même caractère jovial et enjoué.  
Non, le véritable problème c'était qu'elle n'avait pas voulu confronter ces deux témoins d'époques totalement différentes de sa vie. Ca lui en avait trop coûté pour parvenir à changer...  
« Vous dormez dans ma piaule, j'ai réussi à tanner la dirlo pour qu'elle vous foute chez moi. Tsunade n'a pas été facile à convaincre, tu peux me croire. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la blonde qui pouffa.  
- Cette vieille bique est toujours directrice ?  
- Oh oui, plus que jamais. En plus, depuis qu'elle a subit un lifting complet elle parait super jeune du coup elle s'est mit en tête qu'elle l'était vraiment. Je te dis pas ! Le concierge, tu sais...Jiraya bave devant ses implants mammaires à chaque fois qu'il la voit ! »  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire après que les deux premières eurent mis une Tayuya un peu larguée au courant de ce que leur concierge était un vieux pervers camouflé qui écrivait des livres pornos revendus sous le manteau à certains des profs.  
« Surtout Kakashi-sama ! » fit Temari, explosant de rire avant d'expliquer à la rousse qu'elle devait fuir à toutes jambes si elle croisait un homme aux cheveux argentés portant un masque.  
Ainsi, après plusieurs heures de délire les filles se couchèrent vu que deux d'entre elles étaient exténuées par le voyage et ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

_« Jamais je ne serais sorti avec toi autrement fille galère ! »_  
Temari se releva en sursaut son lit, haletant quelques minutes au sortir du cauchemar et gémit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle revienne après toutes ces années ?  
Voulant se changer les idées, elle sortit dans le couloir, marchant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter pour regarder la lune, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Suna. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de chaud la couvrir, une veste.  
« Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir. Je sais que t'es résistante mais pas à ce point... »  
Cette voix... Temari se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Shikamaru qui l'observait d'un air blasé et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant avant que le sang ne revienne brusquement dans tout son organisme en se concentrant au niveau des joues.  
« Je te laisse la veste si tu veux. Ce serait con de prendre froid avant demain... »  
Puis il partit, laissant la blonde seule. Celle-ci semblant soudain sortir de sa léthargie lança violement la veste au sol avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre où elle s'assit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Une fois calmée, la possibilité que le brun lui redemande sa veste plus tard lui effleura l'esprit mais elle n'y prit pas garde.  
Seulement, après s'être retournée de long en large sur son lit pendant un moment elle décida de se lever, refaisant le chemin précédemment emprunté pour arriver jusqu'au tissus froissé qu'elle ramassa avec précaution.  
Revenant en sens inverse elle pénétra dans la chambre que Tenten, Tayuya et elle partageait pour le séjour, découvrant ses deux amies qui ronflaient comme des bienheureuses étalées sur leurs draps. Alors sans bruit, la blonde s'enferma dans la salle de bains où elle se laissa tomber à terre, enfouissant son visage dans la veste qu'elle serra entre ses bras comme une bouée de sauvetage et s'endormit finalement ainsi, bercée par le parfum du vêtement.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

« Debout là d'dans, il est l'heure de se réveiller !  
- On va bientôt commencer la journée...  
- Avec l'ami Ricoré ! »  
Temari cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, hésitant entre éclater de rire où bailler.  
Ce fut finalement cette dernière option qui l'emporta, le duo formé par ses deux amies étant trop prévisible pour qu'elle y prête plus d'attention après une quasi nuit blanche.  
« Au fait les filles... Je vous ai prévenu pour le cross ? » Brusquement toute forme de gaîté disparu du visage de Tayuya et Temari et elles concentrèrent immédiatement leur attention sur Tenten qui sentit une petite goutte de sueur lui glisser le long de la nuque. « Ok, apparemment pas... Donc en fait il faut juste que vous sachiez qu'il y aura un cross cet après-midi.  
- Et tu comptais nous le dire une fois sur la ligne d'arrivée peut-être ? Non, je pense que ç'aurait été plus pratique. Au moins on aurait eut une bonne excuse.  
- Bonne excuse pour quoi ? »  
Tayuya ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Ben, pour sécher naturellement !  
- Quoi ? Hors de question que vous séchiez le cross, il est organisé au profit de la maison de retraite du village.  
- Tant mieux, j'ai toujours été pour l'euthanasie. Bon, tu viens Tema ? »  
Tenten attrapa le bras de la rousse avec une attitude de tueuse à gage.  
« Tu as intérêt à venir ! »  
Tayuya tourna immédiatement un regard implorant vers Temari qui haussa les épaules.  
« Quand elle est dans cet état là, y a rien à faire. »  
Ce fut donc une Tayuya résignée qui fit son entrée dans le réfectoire, tirée par une brune déchaînée, toutes les deux suivies de loin par Temari qui était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Elles déjeunèrent rapidement avant d'aller aider aux préparatifs de dernière minutes concernant le cross vu que Tenten était la vice-présidente du club d'athlétisme du lycée de Konoha puis effectuèrent un rapide passage par leur logement où elles récupérèrent leurs affaires de sport avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires où Tayuya trouva une nouvelle critique à faire.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se change dans les vestiaires. On aurait très bien pu le faire à l'appart... »  
De même qu'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, la brune lui décocha un regard meurtrier qui acheva presque de la faire taire.  
« Et la solidarité avec les externes ?  
- Elles se changent chez elles non ?  
- Pour se faire reluquer les fesses en bulma sur tout le trajet ? Je vois que ça n'a pas du t'arriver assez souvent...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
Laissant ses deux amies se disputer allègrement, Temari s'arrêtait à leur emboîter le pas lorsque quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Au parfum qui s'en dégageait, la blonde n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et elle l'interpella d'une voix cassante.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Shikamaru soupira.  
« Ma veste peut-être ? Ce serait pas mal... »  
La blonde grimaça avant de se retourner vers les deux filles qui observaient le nouveau venu avec suspicion.  
« C'est bon, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »  
Puis elle attendit que toutes les deux aient disparu avant de se retourner vers le Nara avec un air froid.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je l'ai ? fit-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.  
- Arrête Tema, on n'est plus des gamins. »  
Son cœur rata un battement. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas entendu ce surnom dans sa bouche ? Elle parvint néanmoins à se ressaisir au prix d'un effort considérable.  
« Suis-moi. »  
Elle sortit le vêtement de son sac avant de le lui tendre d'un air noir, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarque ni les traces de terre ni les larmes dont le tissu était maculé même si cela n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser le brun.  
« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
- Ca t'intéresse ? Parce que moi j'ai rien à te dire. »  
Il lui attrapa le bras droit comme pour la retenir.  
« Attends !  
- Mais c'est une manie chez toi ou quoi ? »  
Il la lâcha brusquement en reculant alors que Temari priait pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas...  
- Eh bien c'est trop tard maintenant. »  
Il la fixa dans les yeux.  
« Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda-t-il alors que Temari partait dans un éclat de rire moqueur.  
- Non, je suis le genre à oublier très vite. Un vrai petit poisson rouge la fille galère hein ?  
- J'ai peut-être essayé de te manipuler au début mais je t'aimais réellement ! »  
Temari hoqueta.  
« Peut-être ? Tu AS essayé de me manipuler Shikamaru ! Et pour le compte de ton père qui était un concurrent direct de la boîte du mien qui plus est alors ne vient pas me parler d'amour après ! » Il se taisait sous les accusassions de la blonde qui poursuivit, implacable. « A cause de toi mon père a perdu beaucoup d'argent et ma famille a été obligé de déménager de Konoha à Suna. J'étais vraiment trop conne de croire que tu pouvais m'aimer pour moi-même ! »  
Rouge de colère, la blonde s'éloigna rapidement sans que le brun n'esquisse le moindre geste pour la retenir mais elle s'arrêta brusquement une fois la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, le corps parcourut d'un léger tremblement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Elle retourna une mine catastrophée vers le Nara.  
« La porte... Elle est bloquée. »  
Ce dernier resta quelques instants immobiles avant de s'avancer vers la porte qu'il tenta plusieurs fois d'enfoncer avant de hausser les épaules. A cet instant, tous deux étaient bel et bien coincés dans les vestiaires pour filles du lycée public de Konoha.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Temari passa tout près de lui sans lui accorder un regard, jouant l'indifférente devant l'air blasé qu'affichait le Nara.  
Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?  
Regardant derrière-elle, la blonde détailla sans y penser le corps du brun qui venait de se rallonger sur le banc un peu plus loin. Bon, d'accord il y avait pire. Bien pire même...  
Même si elle aurait aussi pu tomber sur Itachi. Autant son frère faisait un peu pitié niveau filles vu que toutes les gamines lui couraient après au collège, autant Itachi faisait beaucoup plus mur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs parce que vu le nombre de femmes mariées qui le ramenaient à l'école en voiture pendant l'année, Temari doutait fortement que la famille Uchiwa soit aussi étendue.  
Elle passa sans y penser sur les lèvres de Shikamaru et une idée diabolique vint soudain lui traverser l'esprit. Un moyen imparable de se venger. Atroce, terriblement dangereux mais absolument génial. Elle allait draguer le Nara après tout l'atmosphère s'y prêtait plutôt bien. Oui, elle, Sabaku Temari allait draguer un mec qu'elle détestait rien que pour pouvoir l'allumer et le jeter ensuite...  
Si Tayuya avait été là, elle lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était givrée mais de toute façon Temari ne l'aurait pas écoutée. Elle avait son idée et rien ne viendrait désormais se mettre en travers de sa route.

Plissant les yeux, elle se demanda furtivement comment le brun allait réagir. Ils étaient tout de même coincés dans un vestiaire et elle n'avait pas franchement envie que ça dégénère.  
La jeune femme blonde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute façon avec un mou pareil elle n'avait rien à craindre non ?  
Lorsque Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement surpris de ne plus entendre de bruits depuis quelques minutes, le Nara ne put simplement que se pincer l'avant-bras, certain d'être -s'il n'était pas en train de fantasmer- tout du moins en train de rêver.  
Et vu le spectacle qu'affichait la blonde en retirant lascivement son chemisier, ce devait être un sacré beau rêve qui s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
« Eh ! Qu'est-ce tu m'baves crétin ? »  
Refermant précipitamment la bouche, Shikamaru se pinça à nouveau pour s'assurer que non, il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Alors il leva les yeux vers elle avec un air ahuri.  
« Mais c'est toi !  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te dépoiler comme ça ? »  
Elle baissa les yeux vers son chemisier à moitié déboutonné qui baillait fortement à l'avant en laissant apparaître ses formes généreuses que venaient encadrer un soutien-gorge noir brodé d'une fine dentelle outrageuse avant de les relever pour fusiller le Nara du regard.  
« Eh ben dis-le si ça te plait pas ! »  
Shikamaru hoqueta.  
« Mais... La question n'est pas là !  
- Ah ? Ca te plait alors ? »  
Il la regardait maintenant avec suspicion.  
« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je pense ? »  
Elle se rembrunit brusquement.  
« Peut-être depuis...  
- Mais merde, rhabille-toi ! » fit-il en détournant les yeux alors que Temari plaquait ses mains contre ses hanches dans une imitation assez réussie de leur ancienne prof de français lorsqu'elle voulait sermonner un des leurs.  
« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me rhabiller.  
- Mais parce que je suis un mec bordel ! Tu crois parce qu'on s'est disputé il y a plusieurs années, je peux rester peinard à te regarder batifoler à moitié à poil ? »  
Temari écarta ses grands yeux verts alors qu'un léger sourire venait faire son apparition sur les lèvres de la blonde. Aucun problème pour savoir si sa tenue faisait de l'effet à sa cible. Celle-ci venait de le lui confirmer de vive voix et apparemment ce ne devait pas être rien vu que Shikamaru rougit brusquement avant de se retourner dos à elle.  
« Désolé... »  
A cet instant, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Nara lui avait fait oublier une règle essentielle : ne jamais tourner le dos à l'adversaire. Sinon il aurait vu le sourire carnassier de celle-ci s'afficher sur son visage tandis que la chemise fine qu'elle portait glissait à terre dans un bruissement d'étoffe froissée. Puis Temari s'approcha de lui lentement avant de s'asseoir derrière le brun, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le petit frisson qui avait traversé le corps de son vis-à-vis lorsque leurs deux peaux était entrées en contact dans un geste délibéré de la jeune femme.  
« Nara... »  
Il ne répondit pas, fixant ostensiblement le mur qui lui faisait face comme si celui-ci avait pu lui fournir la réponse des plus grands mystères de l'Univers. (_Pourquoi la vache qui rit... ?_) Elle se releva d'un coup pour lui faire face, ne prêtant pas attention au bref mouvement de recul du brun lorsque son regard était descendu un instant de trop au niveau de sa poitrine suffisamment dénudée.  
« Eh, je te cause ! »  
Il soupira avant de se résoudre à croiser le regard émeraude de la blonde qui intérieurement jubilait.  
« Quoi ?  
- Ca ! »  
Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire un geste, elle venait de s'installer sur ses genoux, plaquant ses lèvres sucrées contre les siennes avant qu'il n'ait la présence d'esprit de la repousser. Trop ahuri pour pouvoir réagir, Shikamaru se contenta de gémir lorsque Temari passa à son cou qu'elle mordilla légèrement avant de replanter son regard dans les yeux du brun qui venait de l'arrêter d'un geste.  
« Tu joues à quoi là ? »  
Elle se dégagea, se levant avant de tourner la tête.  
« Pff ! Même quand on veut te faire chier t'es trop sérieux. »  
Interloqué, il resta quelques instants immobile avant de comprendre.  
« Tu veux dire que t'as fait tout ça pour te venger ?  
- Finalement tu comprends vite... »  
Puis Temari retourna la tête vers le mur, se penchant pour ramasser sa veste qui lui fut arrachée d'un coup sec. Quand ses yeux retrouvèrent l'ébène de ceux du Nara, elle fut surprise d'y distinguer une étincelle de colère tout à fait nouvelle.  
« En fait t'es qu'une salope !  
- Comment tu...  
- Même après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, une fille qui allume les mecs pour les jeter ensuite moi j'ai pas d'autre mot. » La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de déglutir lorsque le brun la plaqua de dos contre le mur avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « Mais bon, si tu veux jouer... »  
Elle sentit une sueur froide dégouliner lentement le long de sa nuque alors que les lèvres de Shikamaru se plaquaient contre les siennes d'une façon différente de la première fois, plus violente.  
« Nara, non... »  
Temari ne put pas poursuivre sa supplication à demi étouffée, brutalement interrompue lorsque le brun poursuivit sa descente le long de son cou, glissant sensuellement vers sa poitrine qu'il dénuda d'un geste rageur.  
La jeune femme était maintenant terrorisée, hésitant pourtant entre la peur de ce que le Nara lui faisait et la multitude de sensations totalement nouvelle que celui-ci déclanchait en elle.  
Pendant ce temps, les lèvres de Shikamaru continuaient de parcourir le contour galbé de ses seins dont il venait de temps à autre mordiller les boules rosées, lui arrachant alors des soupirs d'aise que la blonde ne cherchait même plus à camoufler.  
Prise d'une pulsion subite, la jeune femme fit passer ses mains sous le T-shirt de son partenaire qui grogna lorsque les doigts glacés entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Elle le sentit se raidir un moment avant de se détendre, reprenant son activité première tandis que la blonde commençait son exploration du torse du brun qu'elle sentit tour à tour hésitant puis fébrile sous la pression de ses caresses.  
Puis Temari retira la pièce de tissus gênante, profitant de ce que le Nara relevait la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement et faillit se déconnecter totalement lorsque, passant les bras autour du son cou de son partenaire pour l'attirer à elle, elle sentit le torse musclé du brun presser contre sa poitrine et son ventre nu.  
Shikamaru observa la jeune femme gémir de désir et interrompit leur baiser pour se dégager légèrement alors que son entrejambe se gorgeait de sang en réponse à cette vision sortie tout droit d'une partie secrète de son esprit où il s'efforçait de conserver tous ses fantasmes à l'abri. Par ce qu'on avait beau dire, une imagination débordante pouvait parfois être encombrante, surtout quand on est un beau garçon intelligent et le brun avait déjà du refuser plusieurs propositions indécentes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais sauter le pas avec une fille s'il ne devait s'agir que de l'affaire d'une nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, répéter que toutes les filles étaient galères suffisait peut-être à les éloigner... ses fantasmes eux le poursuivaient jusque dans ses draps qu'il retrouvait trempés le lendemain en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.  
Sans brusquer les choses, il redescendit ses mains sur les seins de la blonde et frémit sous le gémissement de cette dernière, maintenant sur d'une chose : si elle ne l'arrêtait pas bientôt, il n'en serait plus capable lui-même.  
« Na...ra »  
Il cligna des yeux sous l'afflux de sensation que Temari venait de provoquer en murmurant simplement son nom. La blonde semblait apparemment déconnectée de la réalité, aux prises avec une nouvelle drogue qui la faisait plus planer que d'habitude parce que si elle avait été dans son état normal, nul doute que la sensation de l'entrejambe dressée du brun contre sa cuisse n'aurait pas provoqué cet engouement de sa part.  
Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tentant de retrouver ses esprit lorsque brusquement la blonde lui échappa.

Shikamaru resta appuyé contre le mur, recouvrant peu à peu l'usage de ses sens tandis que Temari semblait avoir fuit et grogna. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser partir sans s'excuser ? Ok, à la base c'était sa faute mais il avait largement dépassé les limites en la plaquant au mur.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, le brun comprit que les limites étaient loin d'avoir été franchies car Temari le plaqua à son tour contre le mur.  
« Tema je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit je... »  
Les lèvres de la blonde venaient de se coller aux siennes, étouffant ses excuses dans un baiser qui se prolongea avant que celle-ci ne se dégage finalement, laissant le Nara muet lorsqu'elle lui déclara sur un ton autoritaire qu'il était temps qu'il la ferme.  
Et c'est là qu'il vit ce que la blonde était partie faire... Ou plutôt chercher.  
« Qu'est-ce... »  
Elle vit qu'il l'avait remarqué et sourit en sortant le préservatif de la poche de sa jupe mais le brun n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car à ce moment là, Temari frôla sa virilité de la main, lui arrachant un gémissement de désir qui la fit sourire alors que Shikamaru fermait les yeux sous l'afflux de sensations. Sensations qui semblèrent soudain exploser lorsque son membre se retrouva soudain timidement happé par la bouche de la blonde qui entama de longs va-et-vient sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide.  
Cependant, alors qu'il se trouvait au bord de la délivrance, Shikamaru la repoussa brutalement.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »  
Il acheva de se calmer avant de se repositionner en position de force, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
« A mon tour de m'amuser... »  
Temari écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir rétorquer quoi que ce soit car la main du brun venait de se perdre aux portes de sa féminité déjà humide qu'il caressa lentement avant de redescendre sur ses cuisses qu'il écarta rageusement.  
Pourtant il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
« Tu crois qu'on ne devrait pas... »  
Pour toute réponse, Temari lui tendit le préservatif avec un sourire narquois.  
« A toi l'honneur. »  
Une légère goutte de sueur glissa le long de la nuque du Nara avant que la blonde ne lève les yeux au ciel, déroulant finalement elle-même l'obstacle à leur désir commun sur le membre dressé de son vis-à-vis. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur, faisant glisser sa main droite qui vint emprisonner une des cuisses de la blonde, laissant son membre dressé frôler la petite fente qui s'ouvrait entre les jambes fuselées de sa partenaire.  
« Nara... » Il se raidit, essayant de se retenir s'il devait s'agir d'un changement d'attitude de dernière minute mais Temari se contenta de se mordre la lèvre. « Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant je jure que je te tue ! »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car Shikamaru venait de la pénétrer, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance mêlée d'un plaisir qui prit rapidement le dessus au fur et à mesure des mouvements du brun en elle.  
Alors débuta un ballet aux règles immuables au cours duquel l'échange entre les deux amants devint de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce que finalement tous deux n'atteignent l'extase dans un cri de jouissance dont l'écho résonna quelques instants dans les vestiaires désertés. Puis Shikamaru se dégagea dans un faible gémissement de protestation de la part de la blonde qui attendit qu'il vienne la rejoindre, nue et pantelante sur le banc où il l'avait allongée un peu plus tôt tandis que ce dernier ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps lascivement étendu sur le bois.  
« Tema... Pardon, j'ai été trop con.  
- C'est du passé maintenant. »  
Une fois qu'il se fut allongé à ses côtés Temari sourit, se blottissant contre le corps chaud du brun avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être vrai, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait à l'abri... enfin.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Epilogue : Pendant ce temps...**

Tayuya gémit en essayant de se maintenir au rythme de Tenten.  
« Allez, plus vite ! Mais qui m'a collé une larve pareille ma parole ? »  
A ce moment là, la rousse qui était en train de maudire Temari de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort vit que quelque chose lui avait grimpé le long de l'épaule.  
« Oh, une coccinelle ! »  
Tayuya stoppa brusquement, tremblant légèrement avant de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant, dépassant la brune qui s'arrêta même de courir, incrédule de même que la plupart des autres participants du cross.  
Parce que Temari avait omis de lui faire part d'une chose importante, Tenten l'appris donc seule lorsque le hurlement de la rousse lui parvint aux oreilles, à peine déformé par la distance.  
« J'AI HORREUR DES BESTIOOOOOOOLLES ! »


End file.
